A Cloud Made for Two
by Flutterdash7
Summary: Rainbow Dash takes her best friend on an adventure in the sky on a cloud for two.
1. Ride with me

Joy.

Pure, unadulterated joy.

That was what Rainbow Dash felt as she lay belly-down on a two pegasus cloud in the sky.

The joy was written all over her face in the form of a big goofy grin as she gazed down at her best friend, Fluttershy. Although she could have seen sleeping after her morning at work, the cyan mare had chosen to instead watch over her timid friend.

Down below on the ground, Fluttershy was happily frolicking about in the grass, tending to her flowers. All the while, a few of her animal friends watched and surrounded her, making their little animal noises as they communicated with her. Fluttershy smiled brightly at a couple of bunnies, speaking back to them sweetly.

Although Dash did like animals, she normally wouldn't spare any a second thought. However, the sight of her secret crush at play amongst them stirred something in the bold pegasus's heart. "Wow Fluttershy... you have no idea how awesome you look..." Dash commented quietly to herself so that nopony else would know.

Fluttershy said a few things to her animals, before then skipping happily along the ground and humming to herself before she began singing.

_"The hills are alive with the sound of music..."_

Dash buzzed, feeling alive in the presence of her friend's magical song. Her wings fluttered with excitement and she happily found herself hanging off every word.

_"With songs they have sung for a thousand years..."_ Fluttershy continued to sing, blissfully unaware of her audience, as she proceeded to pick some herbs from her garden.

_'Oh Fluttershy... if only you knew... I'd listen to your singing forever...'_ Dash thought, her mind melting under the soft tones that caressed her ears.

_"The hills fill my heart with the sound of music..."_ The creamy yellow pegasus frolicking upon the ground below sang a little more in volume, as some animals sat around and watched with entranced smiles.

Without a second thought, the sky blue mare above opened her own mouth, turning the gentle song into a duo. _"My heart wants to sing every song it hears..."_

For a brief moment, Fluttershy paused, but it wasn't long before she got back into singing yet again. _"My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees..."_

Taking a deep breath Dash continued, stronger. _"My heart wants to sigh like the chime that flies from a church on a breeze."_

A very giggly and happy Fluttershy rose a couple inches into the air, her yellow wings flapping gently as she hovered along the ground,_ "To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over stones on its way..."_

Dash absentmindedly propelled her cloud towards her heart's desire as she sung even stronger._ "To sing through the night like a lark who is leaning to prey."_

Fluttershy lept into the air, spreading her forelegs with joy as she sang all the more louder with a rising crescendo, _"I go to the hills when my heart is lonely...!"_

_"I know I will hear, what I've heard before..."_ Dash replied, also continuing to rise in volume.

_"My heart will be blessed with the sound of music..."_ Fluttershy sang wistfully, her ears catching another voice, but shook it off. It was probably her imagination, anyway.

_"And I'll sing once more."_ Dash finished, wearing an elated look upon her cyan muzzle. This was too good to be true. She had just sung a duo with her crush and Fluttershy hadn't even seemed to notice.

The bold mare suddenly realised what she was doing. She had flown her cloud so far down that she could almost pounce on the shy pony if she wanted to. She hastily backpedaled, lifting far off back into the sky on her plush cloud._ "That was too close for comfort. Imagine what would have happened if you got caught. Fluttershy would freak."_ The annoyed pony reprimanded herself in an annoyed undertone.

Laughter rang from down below as Fluttershy frolicked along the little rises in the ground like they were hills, dancing a bit both on the ground and in the air. She tended to a few of her animals, including a very fussy and impatient Angel. Of course, she managed to dispatch the problem by giving him a carrot that she picked fresh from her vegetable garden.

Trotting along, a thoughtful look overcame the cream yellow Pegasus as she gazed around the landscape surrounding her cottage. She mumbled something to herself that Rainbow couldn't hear, her wings flaring slightly before receding into her sides.

To the surprise of the pegasus above, the shy mare began singing once more. Her soft voice reaching Dash's ears and once again, instantly enchanting her.

_"Climb ev'ry mountain_  
_Search high and low_  
_Follow every highway_  
_Every path you know..."_ Sang a very thoughtful, wistful Fluttershy as she slowly frolicked along the ground, wishing she had a special somepony to share the song with.

Taking a deep breath, Rainbow joined in, powerful wings slowly propelling her downwards, doing her best to quietly get closer to the source.  
_"Climb ev'ry mountain, _  
_Ford every strean_  
_Follow every rainbow,"_ Dash slowly laughed at this, she pretty much was a rainbow. She no longer cared that she was approaching her crush, this beautiful song was giving her wings power she didn't know she had.

_"Till you find your dream."_ Fluttershy paused, sighing._ 'If only I could find my dream.'_ She thought to herself, briefly running the last few lines through her mind.

The shy singer raised her chin up to continue the song, only to find herself muzzle to muzzle with the rainbow of her dreams. "_Eeep!_" She jumped in surprise, wide-eyed at the sudden appearance of her best friend. "R-R-Rainbow...?!"

Cyan wings flaring, the surprised cloudrider toppled backwards onto her cushiony ride. _"Fluttershy! Don't do that! I-I was only singing along!"_ She tried to cover the real reason she had been watching and singing.

"Um...! Oh...well..I...um...eep!" Fluttershy hid behind her mane shyly. "You heard that? ...You wanted to sing with me?"

Cheeks flushing, the grinning spectrum of a pegasus nodded. "Yup. You sounded divine Flutters, I...I couldn't help but join in."

"Oh..." The creamy yellow pony blushed all the more, rubbing her forelegs shyly. "Um...thank you, Rainbow... I...I didn't think...you would want to sing with me again..."

"Of course I would. You're the most talented mare in Equestria when it comes to singing. You even make my sonic Rainboom look boring." Dash grinned down. "Sorry, guess I got carried away there..."

"Oh...you're just saying that..." Fluttershy mumbled. "My singing is okay...but it can't surpass anything like that."

"Oh yea? Then how else did you draw me in so much that we bumped noses?" She accentuated her point with a hoof, bumping the blushing pegasus on her cute yellow nose.

"Ee!" Fluttershy giggled. "What has gotten into you, Rainbow? You're so sweet..." She blushed all the more. "In fact, you've really been a lot sweeter lately..."

"No I haven't. Only around you." Dash replied, slowly shrinking away, embarrassed that she had been caught by her crush.

"Um...but...why? I mean...I know...we...well...have had a chance to get closer...kind of like we'd been back during our fillyhood... But...oh my...um...well... I just...I'm curious..."

"It's... it's nothing." Dash grabbed her cloud, preparing for a hasty retreat from sentimentality.

The creamy yellow pegasus then looked disappointed. It was too good to be true, anyway. "...Oh...okay. All right, well... I guess...I'll leave you to it, Rainbow..." She began to sadly walk away.

The retreating mare turned on her perch to gaze the receding flank of her crush. "Well...um... you know... All I was doing was keeping an eye on you."

"...Thank you, Rainbow...that's nice of you," Fluttershy's unhappy tone rang from where she was, not even bother to turn around. "Well, I'm fine...you can leave...I don't want to keep you from anything important you need to do."

"Well I do have one important thing I need to do. I...probably should have done it a long time ago..." Dash reluctantly conceded from her vantage point, sinking slowly into her cloud.

"...Okay...good for you, Rainbow...good luck with that..." Fluttershy said softly, though inwardly berating herself for not being forward with her feelings. "I'm happy for you."

"Actually... I was hoping...um..." The bold mare's courage shattered. "That I would be able to work up the courage to ask somepony out. The only pony more awesome than me."

At this, unseen to Dash, Fluttershy's eyes filled with tears. Not only did she chicken out and lose her nerve, but she just about lost her chances altogether. She really was too late. Too late to try. Somepony had already caught her attention. Most especially to the point of Rainbow Dash admitting that this pony was more awesome than she was. That alone meant this pony was special. "...I...I...I...see...well...that pony will be so lucky...to have you, Rainbow..." Her voice broke a bit.

"Well duh." The cheeky side of the unaware pegasus won out and she grinned cheerly down, doing her best to hide her nerves that currently racked her body. "She sure is the most awesome pegasus around." Inwardly Dash was hating herself for not being able to admit straight out to her crush.

Nodding, Fluttershy made a slow beeline for her cottage. "That's...that's great...you deserve the best, Rainbow Dash... You always have...I-I hope it works out for you..." Her words rang hollow to herself _'She! I could have had a chance...'_ Further tears joined the few already leaking down her muzzle.

The cyan pegasus buried her muzzle in her cloud. _'Come on... Say something!'_ But the butterflies in her tummy persisted, keeping her from speaking.

"I'll...see you soon then, Rainbow...good luck." Fluttershy managed, a couple of tears rolling down her face. _'I'll be fine...I just need to be alone...to get over this...accept it...I'll be fine...I've been through far worse... I'm going to be okay... She's still here, she's still my friend... Oh...'_

A muffled voice rang from within the cloud. "Fluttershy... do you have any idea who the most awesome mare I've ever met is?"

Fluttershy froze in the doorway, unsure if she wanted to know who that special awesome mare was.

A cyan head popped up from the cloud cover, swinging the stunning multi-coloured mane around, clearing the cloudstuff from her face. Dash began to softly sing, repeating the last song she had been privileged to join in with, this time adding her own little twist.

_"I Climbed ev'ry mountain_  
_Forded every stream..."_

Dash spluttered into silence, unable to continue.

This little spectacle stunned Fluttershy as her teary eyes gazed with wonder and curiosity at her best friend. What exactly was she trying to do? To say?

_'Darn it Fluttershy. I don't know how to ask anypony out! Just get the message already!'_ The light blue muzzle contorted in anguish.

"Followed ev'ry rainbow...  
'Till you found your dream...?" The last bit came out as more of a question for Fluttershy's part. She wasn't even sure why she answered with that bit of the song, combined with the little twist of her own.

Powerful sky blue wings flared and began propelling the cloudbound pegasus forward, slowly making her way to her ground bound friend.

_"A dream that will need,_  
_All the love that I can give..."_ Dash softly replied, a soft cheeky grin upon her face as a tear rolled from her eye.

It was all Fluttershy needed.

_"Ev'ry day of my life,_  
_For as long as I live..."_ The soft, sweet singing of the creamy yellow pegasus reached her nervous duo partners ears. Fluttershy felt herself smile, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Bold cheeky blue met shy yellow and Dash yoinked her best friend up onto her cloud, seating her on the two pegasus ride. Fluttershy nestled into the loving embrace of her longtime friend, relishing the soft warmth that came from the contact.

Together, they continued singing as Dash propelled their cloud upwards, at a leisurely pace.

_"Climb ev'ry mountain_  
_Ford ev'ry stream_  
_Follow ev'ry rainbow_  
_Till you find your dream..."_

At this point Dash paused, taking time out from her duo action to nuzzle her crush back. She affectionately nibbled the ear of the tearful pegasus by her side, gently bringing her into a strong embrace. This elicited soft pleasured noises from the quiet mare.

"Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy murmured, her voice breaking, but with sweet, joyful sadness, rather than actual sorrow.

"What's up, pal?" Dash tenderly licked the yellow muzzle that hovered in front of her. The bold mare still felt the invading butterflies in her tummy, but this time, she was happy to have a trio pressed up against herself at the same time.

Blushing all the while, Fluttershy could barely string together a good response, instead sighing dreamily.

"Y-you like that?" Asked the multi-coloured mare as she wrapped a sky blue wing over the dreamy looking pegasus in her grasp.

"...Y-Yes..." Giggled the shy pony. "...And I...I like you, too..."

A tongue gently wiped away the tears that persisted upon the yellow face of the pony Dash was cuddling. "Only like? You shed a lot of tears for somepony who only likes me and my awesomeness."

"...You're right...I...I mean...to correct myself..." Fluttershy blushed and nuzzled into her neck. "...I love you..." She gripped her strong defender as if her life depended on it, straining her forelegs in an attempt to cuddle up even more.

"And... well...I..." Dash took a deep breath, steadying herself, this was much harder than she imagined. "I love you too Fluttershy. You are the awesome pony I was talking about." Dash slowly wrapped her lover in a full body embrace, settling them both comfortably down upon the cloud made for two. "And now... I have the most awesome mare in all of Equestria right here with me on this cloud."

"...Really?" Fluttershy beamed, more tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. Her entire face just seemed to brighten all the more with her smile and gleaming eyes.

"Yes. Of course. I would never settle for anypony less." Her cheeky grin returned full force. The sky blue mare nuzzled her companion, relishing the light scent of the animal lover, the warmth of her touch and the sense of belonging she felt here and now in the loving hold of her fellow pegasus.

"Rainbow...!" A very happy Fluttershy snuggled more into their full-body embrace, giggling, "Rainbow, I love you! I'm so happy...! I hope you're happy too...!"

"I am. This is the coolest day ever!" Dash fell into contented silence, entwining her tail with her love's.

For a few moments, everything was perfect as the new couple contented themselves with simply lying wrapped up in each other.

Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled their noses. "So far..."

Sudden concern arrived upon Dash's face and she pulled away a little to gaze into the pretty aquamarine eyes in front of her. "So far? Do you think something will happen?"

"...Well...we still have...a lot of time to see...just how much more wonderful this can be..." Whispered the enraptured pink-maned pegasus.

"Oh good." The multi-coloured speedster snuggled back in.

"Oh...I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to worry you," Fluttershy nuzzled her best friend, now her fillyfriend, in assurance.

"It's okay. I just never expected you to want to be more than just my friend and the pony I protect. We're both so different." Dash slowly stroked the soft pink mane, amazed by how soft it was to the touch.

"...We are..." Fluttershy murmured, snuggling closer, if that were possible. "I...I hope...it still keeps us together..."

"We don't seem to have any trouble with that, snuggly." The cheeky mare nibbled her fillyfriend's ear gently before leaning in gently to whisper into the perky yellow appendage. "I could get used to this..."

"...Are you sure? I don't want to hold you back, Rainbow... I know how much a more slow-paced and quiet way of going about a day isn't your thing..."

"But you also know how lazy I am... having somepony there to cuddle with is... nice..." The lazy speedster closed her eyes, feigning sleep.

Fluttershy giggled and smiled a bit, "Well...I'll always be there to cuddle when you need it..."

"Plus... you can be my medic." Dash grinned at her marefriend. "Because I just know something will get in my way. I'm annoyingly good at crashing into things."

"I could surely help heal you, of course." Fluttershy nestled in under her champion's chin, snuggling away like her life depended on it.

"Awesome." Dash softly nuzzled her cuddly fillyfriend, ruffing her mane with strong sky blue wings. "Plus... I need somepony awesome to fly with. I know you can do it when I'm here." She boasted, moving the affectionate motions to caress the delicate yellow feathers that held her tight.

"Yay!" It hit Fluttershy then that because she too was a pegasus and could fly just fine, they would be able to have leisurely flights together. Just as two ponies in love would do when sharing some fun together. Flying together. She knew that would mean the world to Rainbow Dash, and once again, couldn't help but REALLY feel proud about being a pegasus.

The joy radiating from the pretty pegasus lifted Dash's soul sky high and she felt her heart flutter gently. With such desires came a sense of boundless energy. She felt like, right here and now, she could do anything. "Flutters... I feel the need... the need for speed." She smiled lightly, hoping her fillyfriend would agree with her new urge.

"Oh...you want to go fly?" Fluttershy pouted, not at all willing to give up their wonderful snuggling.

"Not quite..." Dash confessed, nuzzling her mare, doing her best to calm her. "We still have a duo to finish. Also... there's something I've found that I always wanted to show my special somepony..."

"...What is it?" Fluttershy relaxed, looking less disappointed and more curious.

"Well... If I can fly this two pegasus cloud... I'll show my special filly..." Rainbow lightly licked the yellow muzzle, eliciting an adorable giggle from the receiving pegasus.

With a nod, the timid mare smiled a bit more, "All right, Rainbow...I trust you."

The powerful cyan mare extracted herself from the embrace with her fillyfriend, flicking her wings out, ready for flight. She wrapped a forehoof around her sad looking companion, calming her.

"Here comes the Dash." With that announcement, she took off, flying the cozy cloud with the skill and speed of a veteran weather pony, preparing for song as she lifted them toward the nearby mountains.

"W-Where...where are we going?"

"Sssshhh... As long as my pretty filly cuddles in close... I'll show her. Trust me, it's like... the coolest thing you've ever seen. Okay?" The powerful pegasus grinned hopefully at her new fillyfriend.

Fluttershy nodded, holding close to the cyan mare, "Okay, Rainbow...I trust you."

"Awesome." Dash lifted a foreleg, "want in?" She smiled welcomingly, hoping for the right answer.

"Sure..." Fluttershy smiled.

The bold pegasus paused her wing beats to place the forehoof over her fillyfriend. The yellow mare cuddled in underneath, nuzzling the muscular underside of the cyan flyer. This was a perfect location for her as she feared extreme heights such as this. Instead, the cocoon of warmth and love from her protector made her feel great. She would happily remain this way even if Dash chose to fly the length of Equestria, or even right up to the heavens. As long as she was sheltered by her guardian, she knew she was perfectly safe.

Pretty much standing, straddled over Fluttershy, Dash smiled. Now she was both cuddled up with her fillyfriend and able to steer their cloud along to it's destination. This provided her with the peace of mind, knowing her charge was safe and at the same time she was able to fly her cloud with all the skill and speed she was used to. This allowed the speedster to quickly fly up, up, up, avoiding the approaching mountain.

"Enjoying the view there, snuggly?" Shining cerise eyes met the sheltered pegasus's own cyan ones as Dash turned her view away from flying, happily focusing upon the most important pony in her life.

"Absolutely, Rainbow." Fluttershy said softly, her eyes gleaming with love and adoration.

Together, in sweet harmony, they finished the last bit of the song,

_"A dream that will need, _  
_All the love you can give_  
_Every day of your life_  
_For as long you live_

_Climb ev'ry mountain_  
_Ford ev'ry stream_  
_Follow ev'ry rainbow_  
_'Till you find your dream..."_

The song left both lovebirds glowing and they took a graceful moment to contentedly gaze into each others shining eyes. Cyan wings slowed their montone as the world around the couple began to disappear.

With a kindling flame inside, Fluttershy slowly leaned in, coming closer and closer to her fillyfriend's muzzle. Delicate eyelashes fluttered closed as she approached, her whole mind filled with the mare who held her protected. This was going to be a perfect first real kiss with her first ever fillyfriend!

A powerful beat of sky blue wings cuts the shy pony out of her romantic reverie. It was as if the silly multi-coloured mare had no romantic sense at all! Fluttershy gave her protector a sad, pleading look.

"What?" Dash leaned down and gave her old friend a quick nuzzle._ 'What was that filly trying to do? Look cute? She always looks cute... That was...I don't know.'_ She almost wondered aloud.

The cyan mare paused her wingbeats to give a quick affectionate ruffle to her fillyfriend's soft mane with a forehoof. She leaned down a little, resting just above a perky yellow ear. "We're almost there, don't worry."

_'She did miss it!'_ Fluttershy gave up, blobbing down into the plushy cloud, content between it and the strong warm mass of the pony she loved._ 'It can wait I guess.'_ She anchored her forehooves around a strong cyan foreleg, nuzzling it. She occasionally gazed down over the landscape they were speeding over but mostly found her joy killed by the extreme heights as vertigo would promptly kick in.


	2. On a Cloud For Two

Positioning her cloud, Rainbow settled back down on the soft, ride for two, nuzzling her fillyfriend. "Hey Fluttershy... check out the view."

Fluttershy did so, timidly looking around them as she took in the vast landscape. The nearby peaking mountain range, the ground so lush and green down below, split up only by the blue lines of rivers, and the horizon ahead. Flocks of birds, far below took the animal lovers breath away as Dash guided their ride down to meet the flying creatures.

As somepony who had been fascinated by the wonders of nature since day one, Fluttershy was admittedly feeling quite heavenly! Joyous, cheerful laughter escaped the yellow mare as she even sat up and spread her wings and forelegs, but didn't take off, just instead let the wind ride with them.

Fluttershy's grinning fillyfriend guided their cloud down into the middle of the flock, where she proceeded to gaze lovingly at her mare who was captivated by the natural wonders she was being shown. A cyan wing wrapped itself around the elated creamy pegasus as the other blue wing did it's best to mirror the yellow wings actions.

"This is wonderful, Rainbow! It really is!" Fluttershy said with unadulterated glee. "I love it!"

"Awesome! I'm loving it too." The joyful cerise eyes remained glued to the pretty pink maned wonder. "And the view is pretty nice, also."

Giggling, Fluttershy brought her forelegs around Rainbow in a tight, loving hug. "You're the best, Rainbow...you really are."

"True, true..." The cheeky speedster giggled loudly back, covering her adoring mare in a protective wing.

The birds passed the two lovers by, continuing on their way as the two pegasi contented themselves with nestling down upon their cloud, gazing over the edge at the nigh endless expanse of forest below. Fluttershy nuzzled up to the bold mare, thoroughly enjoying the warm cozy love that radiated from her companion. She gazed over the edge, slowly drinking in the sights, determined to remember the picturesque moment.

After a while, feeling a bit playful, yet bold, Fluttershy happily tackled her best friend, now her marefriend, onto the cloud and cuddled against her. She giggled, offering nuzzles and smiling with glee.

The pegasus on the bottom allowed herself to cuddled into, returning the affection wholeheartdly. "Never thought you'd be the one on top there Fluttershy." Dash whispered softly into the snugglers ear.

"Hee..." Giggled the shy pony, gazing down at her with a soft, loving look. "It just kind of made me think back to when were fillies, and we'd tackle hug each other all the time..."

"Yep... And then I always used to do this." In one fluid motion, Dash flipped her fillyfriend over, placing herself on top.

Grinning down at her elated yellow mare, the cyan trickster nestled into her warm lover. "You're as cuddly as ever there Fluttershy. I could just about take a nap here..." She rested her muzzle on the sny mare's shoulder, resting.

Fluttershy giggled and brought her forelegs around her friend's neck. "I wouldn't mind if you did, Rainbow..."

"Of course. Just don't spy on me sleeping too long." Dash licked her companions muzzle, gently drawing out the moment.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Fluttershy nuzzled their noses. "Um...Rainbow?"

The bold blue protector giggled softly. "Yes Flutters...?"

The shy pony blushed a bit, raising a hoof to gently run through the prismatic mane of her longtime best friend. "Rainbow...do you remember...when we were fillies...and...we tried to kiss?"

"Yep. You used to enjoy being annoying like that." The cheeky smile radiating from Dash showed the lack of seriousness in her answer.

"Now Dashie, you know you liked it, too," Fluttershy mock-pouted, and smiled, catching on to her teasing.

"No I did not!" Dash retorted, turning her muzzle away. "It was all your fault, you were to cute." She turned, grinning cheekily back. "You could never get enough of the rainbow, could you?"

The pink-maned pegasus shook her head. "No...I couldn't."

Rainbow giggled softly, wrapping Fluttershy in a full body embrace, leaning in towards her ear to whisper softly. "I hope that doesn't change..."

"Never..." Whispered Fluttershy, closing her eyes in bliss.

"Good filly..." Dash softly replied, caressing Fluttershy's back gently with a forehoof.

"...Um...and I hope you...well, can never get enough of...um...whatever I am..." Fluttershy giggled, nuzzling her.

"You are my best friend and more Flutters. I need somepony I can come to anytime and you're it." She lightly accentuated her point with a gentle prod from her forehoof.

A little squeak came from the mare beneath her, followed by happy laughter. This caused Dash to break out into her own raucous laughter and the couple rolled around on their little impromptu lovenest, relishing the tender, sweet moment.

"Rainbow, I'll always be there for you!"

"Right... when's the wedding?" Rainbow joked. Teasing her fillyfriend's wings with her forehooves, Dash leaned in slowly. "Oh wait... we're still on our first date." She pulled away giggling.

"You silly!" Fluttershy laughed hysterically, her cheeks flushed. She then looked up at Dash, with a completely serious face, yet a sweet smile. "...Next May."

This caused the bold mare to flush. "Wow Flutters. I uh... oh hay... why not. It's only like we've known each other for ever." She leaned in nuzzling her fillyfriend, relishing the still new sense of warm fuzzies the erupted from the contact.

Fluttershy giggled, wondering about whether or not to tell her that she was joking. _'Maybe later... She does have a point, after all...'_ "Yay..."

"Pretty swell cheer there pal." Dash rolled them both onto their sides, snuggling into her fillyfriend, ready for a good snooze in her embrace. The cozy creamy mare helped her relax, cuddled up with the best blanket in all of Equestria.

"...Rainbow?"

A small yawn escaped Dash, "yep? What is it?"

"...Um...may I...may I kiss you?" The creamy yellow pegasus asked shyly, looking away.

Shining red eyes lit up with excitement. "You know, that's an awesome idea." The bold mare donated a quick comforting lick to reassure the shy pony she was wrapped up with. "Come on... you were always the one who started it back when we were young."

"...True...okay..." Fluttershy nodded, blushing all the more. She took a few breaths, looking up with shy eyes at her fillyfriend. She hesitated, feeling so overwhelmed that this was actually happening. A lot moreso than in the past. Her heart raced madly, 'Oh, to hay with it!'

Fluttershy leaned up and kissed her.

The fire of love in Rainbow Dash's heart became a raging inferno. This was the best kiss ever! She immediately allowed herself to get sucked into the soft, passionate kiss, running her forehooves through Fluttershys mane and rubbing her back, eager to get the most of her fillyfriend as possible.

Overtaken by the sweet passion, Fluttershy all but fell back further into the cloud, embracing the cyan pegasus tightly. She kissed as best as she could, despite how inexperienced she was, rubbing her forehooves along Rainbow's wings.

It lasted for some time, and just as Dash went to pull away, a surprising little feat came about. Fluttershy's shy, timid tongue movements gently prodded her lips. She grinned and opened their mouths, to which their tongues met for the first time, deepening the kiss.

This new form of contact set the bold pegasus's mind alight. This was amazing! In true Rainbow Dash style, she quickly explored the new terrain within her partners mouth. She allowed the lingering taste inside to become imprinted upon her mind cementing the moment as awesome.

Despite the inexperienced uncertainty, Fluttershy very much enjoyed their deep kiss. Exploring her best friend's warm mouth was a whole new feat in itself she hadn't imagined, and yet, welcomed. There were tastes of certain kinds of foods and drinks she'd had that day, along with a unique little flavour she couldn't describe. Yet, it was Rainbow Dash.

The deep, passionate kiss continued and it may as well have gone on forever. Suddenly Dash's eyes shot open. She had to breathe. Now. She pulled desperately away, panting.

"W-w- ... You... were awesome, Fluttershy! Best kiss we've ever had..." She briskly ran a shaking hoof through along her fillyfriend's mane, wrapping it around her shoulder.

"Hee... I agree..." Fluttershy giggled, nuzzling their noses and responding to her gestures in kind.

The still flushed Rainbow Dash cuddled back up with her fillyfriend. "Just gimmie a few for a good nap. When we wake up, I'll take you home."

"Sure! I could use a nap too, Dashie..." Fluttershy nuzzled her love, kissing her muzzle.

"Then..." The speedster paused, still on fire inside from Fluttershys' passion, "I'll show my special somepony some new tricks tomorrow. I want us both to be ready for the upcoming wonderbolts tryouts." She nuzzled the top of Fluttershy's head, almost cradling her fillyfriend in her forehooves.

"Yay! I'll be there to cheer you on, Rainbow. I promise."

"With you there... I'll be unstoppable."

Fluttershy giggled, kissing her lover's neck gently before nuzzling in. "I believe in you. I know you'll make it..." A horrifying thought came to her then as she realized the gravity of the situation. She clung to Rainbow Dash tighter, trying to fight back the urge to cry.

Feeling the soft shudders from her fillyfriend, Dash gently nuzzled her companion's head up to face her own. "Hey... what up 'Shy? Come on... don't cry. Please..."

"I-I'm not..." It was too late, tears were pooling in Fluttershy's eyes before they fell freely down her cheeks. "...I...I...I don't... No, never mind..."

"No... I don't want you to be sad on our first date. Now come on. Tell me what's wrong..." Dash boldly cleaned away the tears.

Lips quivering, Fluttershy nuzzled into her neck, her shoulders trembling, "I...I...I don't want to lose you...! If you join the Wonderbolts, you'll be gone!"

"Yea. And you're a pegasus... you can come with me! Think of how cool that would be!" The aspiring show pony supported her distraught companion. "Or... If you don't want to come with me... we can just stay at your place in Ponyville."

"But Rainbow...I couldn't hold you back!" Fluttershy sniffled. "It's been your dream for as long as I've known you..."

"Well... come with me then..." Rainbow encouraged, running a supporting hoof through Fluttershy's mane.

Fluttershy looked uncertain then, biting her lip. A part of her wanted to go, but she was also afraid of leaving her home. Leaving her friends, her animals. Sure, they would always have a home to come back to, but the idea of traveling most of the time during the performing seasons was almost scary to her. But they would be together, and could come home together, they wouldn't have to wait months at a time to see each other.

"...All right. I'll come with you."

"Plus. I can always make it up to you pal. There's sure to be plenty of new animals for you to meet. Tank and Angel can come too. We'll be like a totally cool family on the road." She waved a forehoof, passing over everything in sight, showing off her point.

A little sniffle came from Fluttershy as she looked up at her mare, smiling a bit through her tears. "...I'd love that, Rainbow...for us to be a family...and stick together...even on the road..."

"Sweet! So does that mean I'm allowed to be awesome and cool and join the Wonderbolts?" Dash asked eagerly, her light blue face quickly forming a radiant grin.

"You don't need my permission, Rainbow..."

"Yes I do. You're my fillyfriend. I can't leave somepony as awesome as you out of it. Even if you are a bit of a hard case sometimes." She added, stroking Fluttershy's soft face gently with her forehoof.

Fluttershy blushed, leaning up and kissing her sweetly. She pulled back, giggling a bit. "Well, nopony's perfect. Oh, but I'm sorry if I put you in such a tough position. I...got a little emotional and scared about losing you..."

"It's okay 'Shy. I only want you to be you. And I know you can be a real scaredy filly sometimes." The snuggling athlete hugged her new fillyfriend close, wrapping both wings around the shy mare. "Gee Fluttershy. Our first date and we've already talked about a lot of... deep... not so Rainbow Dash kinds of things... You have given me an idea for a super cool prank when we get back. Since we've already taken it this far..."

"...A prank?" She wasn't sure she liked the sound of that.

"Oh yes..." The prankster was almost purring with delight. "Don't worry... you'll enjoy it too. I'm sure..." The bright cheeky grin on Dash's face made it clear she already had it planned out in her mind and could see some sort of delightful result.

"Um...can it wait until after our nap?"

"It has to. We're already set for it." Dash replied, settling Fluttershy's head under the protection of her own.

"As long as nopony gets hurt..." Fluttershy murmured, snuggling into her and closing her eyes.

"No pony will get hurt. I know you wouldn't like that..." Came the soft reply as strong hooves gently stroked the safe, snuggly mare within. "It will just involve a lot of... this..." The prankster sounded a little too eager at the suggestion for her own good.

"A...lot of what?" Asked the creamy yellow mare.

"This..." Rainbow slowly rubbed her filyfriends back, "cuddly mushy rubbish... I'm sure everypony will go nuts."

"Um...okay...?"

"You don't like my cool plan?" Gleaming rosy red eyes met shining light green in the afternoon sun as the bold mare smiled cheeky at her cuddling companion.

Fluttershy blushed, shaking her head. "Well, I don't even know what your plan entails, so, I can't quite give my opinion..."

"You'll like it. I'll show you when we get back to Ponyvilel after our double nap. Two times the pegasus and twice the amount of cool." Dash yawned. "Anyway... naptime..." Her shining eyes flittered closed and she nestled down into her protective position around her cuddling fillyfriend.

"Have a good nap, Dashie..." Fluttershy whispered sweetly into her companion's ear as she too closed her eyes to settle down for a nap on the cloud made for two.

* * *

Late afternoon sun clipped a groggy speedsters eyes as she slowly returned to the land of wakefulness. She let out a soft yawn. _'This feels awesome... sooo warm and cuddly. WAIT...! What?'_ Dash looked around in a panic. She calmed as her gaze came to rest upon her new fillyfriend who was still snuggled up, yellow hooves wrapped around her champion's belly, nuzzling her chest softly. The normally emotionally blind pegasus's heart melted under the strain as yet another brush of Fluttershy's muzzle passed along her chest.

"Hey... um... Fluttershy...?" She ventured timidly, unsure of if she wanted to wake her sleeping beauty or hold off a bit longer and benefit from the free cozy nuzzles.

Little sleepy mumbles emitted from the sleeping pegasus, who only snuggled closer and held her more.

"Okay... um..." Having not been in such a position since she was young, Dash was completely stumped. She wanted to wake the sleeping pegasus but the warm fuzzies prevented her mouth from properly working. Sighing, she settled back down, contenting herself with stroking the soft pink mane.

"Rainbow..." Fluttershy mumbled sweetly in her sleep.

_'This could be fun.'_ A smirk slowly invaded the pranksters face. "Yes dear?" She snickered, hiding her mouth behind a forehoof to prevent too many giggles escaping.

"Mmmm...Rainbow...walk with me..."

"But what happens if I want to fly?" Dash whispered in a protruding yellow ear. "You have wings..." She stroked one of the creamy appendages. "beautiful, cool, wings..."

"Okay, Rainbow..."

Still grinning widely, the prankster got an idea. It made her heart sped up and butterflies appear in her tummy, but it was, a potentially awesome plan. "Oh yes you do..." She gently nibbled on the protruding soft, yellow ear. "You can stop dreaming about me... because I'm here. Now... wakie wakie..."

Sleepy giggles escaped the still-sleeping pony. "Mm...I love you..."

"I love you more..." The cheeky mare giggled. "Wake up... or you'll miss your kisses."

Fluttershy's eyes opened. "Noooo..."

"Gotcha!" The victorious pegasus cheered. "Now you get your reward for awesomeness." She briskly planted a kiss on the shining muzzle of her fillyfriend. "There."

"Hee..." Fluttershy giggled, beaming.

"I hope I didn't wake you up from your nap too early there. I just thought you might want to have some fun with the coolest pony around."

"Of course I do... I want to have fun with the pony I love..." The creamy yellow mare nuzzled their noses.

"Awesome. Then lets go home. I've got a prank to play." She slowly extracted herself from the loving hold of her fillyfriend. "Sorry... we will be playing..."

A little pout formed at Fluttershy's lips. "Okay, Rainbow..."

The athlete took her place at the helm, ready to fly their two pegasus ride home. Realizing something important was missing, she glanced across at her companion. _'That's it! This will make the prank even better...'_ She lifted up a foreleg, welcoming in her cuddly lover. "Want in again? I-I'm kinda missing our cuddle..." Cyan cheeks flared, darkening in colour as she admitted what was needed.

Eyes going wide, Fluttershy swallowed._ 'I didn't...make her feel she had to, did I? Oh, I have to stop getting so disappointed like that!'_ She shrunk down a little on the spot, mumbling softly, "I'm fine..."

"Oh no you're not. I can tell." Dash winked slyly at her. "I can read you like one of those Daring Do books Fluttershy. I know you too well."

Ceasing her grumbling, the shy mare cuddled up once more against her strong protector. "I'm so glad you do Rainbow..." Cooes Fluttershy, sliding around to lie on her back against the soft cloud.

The shy pegasus wrapped her hooves around the pony on top, sinking the powerful mare further into the double sized cloud.

"Snuggly..."

"Yes Rainbow...?"

The speedster looks down into the question eyes of her fillyfriend, a soft grin making it's way onto her face. She stoops down a little, bringing her muzzle into contact with the yellow mare. Fluttershy's eyes flare open in surprise. Her surprise is short lived as she quickly finds herself overcome. The two sank into a soft, passionate kiss

Dash pulls away, grinning solidly down at her flushed fillyfriend. "I see you've found a place that's about 20% cooler." The tagline is punctuated by a lick from her, dispersing a warm wet feeling across the pretty yellow snuggler's face.

Fluttershy grins sheepishly up at her lover. "Um... yes... I-I hope it's okay with you?"

"Of course it is." Dash insisted. "Like this, I get free cuddles while flying. You can't beat that." With a smirk, one last loving lick is given before the powerful cloudrider returns her attention to the airspace ahead. "You know 'Shy, it was naughty of me to fly without looking where I was going."

"Sorry.." Comes the soft predictable reply. The pink-maned pegasus shrinks further into the cloud, trying not to be such a distraction to her flying fillyfriend.

"It's okay Fluttershy. Don't apologize for everything." Dash briefly smirks down at her ashamed companion. "I started it." With that, she lowers herself further, both into the slacking embrace of her beloved as well as into the cloud she is driving, wearing a determined grin upon her face. Now she can go faster!

Yellow wings wrap around cyan midriff, followed by a tightening of the legs the bind Fluttershy to her mare as the speed demon powers onwards.

"I hope you're comfortable down there Fluttershy. We can slow down if you don't like it." Dash offers, hoping her fillyfriend did indeed enjoy the super-close flying cuddle.

"I-I do want to stay like this..." The shy snuggler protests, nuzzling the athlete as they are carried onwards by powerful wings of love.

"Good. I was kinda hoping you would say that." Dash offers a quick nuzzle, before continueing to attend to the main task at hoof.

* * *

The powerful driver of the two pegasus ride slowed the cloud, breathing heavily from the long trip to reach home. "Ready for our awesome prank Flutters?"

"Um... okay? What is it?" Fluttershy

"Here... let me show you..." The trickster grinned, '_Oh this was going to be great!'_

* * *

Pinkie Pie bounded alongside her friends Rarity and Applejack as they slowly walked along the outer streets of Ponyville, contentedly going about their day. The ever-fabulous and lovely unicorn chatted animatedly with Applejack, who in turn laughed before responding to her statements. Pinkie happily walked with them, sometimes pitching in to the conversation, looking around her with a grin, or waving and greeting other ponies they passed.

"Ah wonder where that Rainbow Dash is."

"Now that you mention it darling... Fluttershy is also missing."

"Oh! What happens if they are someplace having a party!" The party pony bounded eagerly along.

"Why would they be havin' a party?" Applejack frowned with confusion. "Ah hardly think that'd be their shtick."

Rarity nodded in agreement. "Certainly not, dear. But we're probably overthinking this. Rainbow Dash could be off taking a nap, and Fluttershy might be busy with her animal friends. But the point is, there is surely a logical explanation for this."

"Yer right," agreed the orange Earth pony. "Whatever's goin' on cain't be anythin' outta the ordinary."

Suddenly, the spastic earth pony almost went into orbit in suprise. "Ohh! Look! It's Dashie and Fluttershy!"

Heads turned skyward to the sight of two lovers slowly descending toward the ground. A grinning Rainbow Dash was carrying her Fluttershy bridal style. All they lacked were the wedding garments everypony could picture them in. The joyful yellow mare wore a small crown of daisies and was busy snuggling up to the strong figure of her beloved as they continued their descent. The very picture of mare and wife.

Pinkie Pie giggled loudly. "Dashie got to be a stallion!"

"Darling. Don't tell me we missed a wedding!" Rarity exclaimed, apparently more alarmed at missing such a landmark event than the fact that no pony had even told her they were a couple.

The fashion queen then turned to her accompanying party pony. "Pinkie, I somehow doubt that Rainbow Dash suffered such a change."

"No silly..." The cake-maker replied, waving away her concerns. "I mean Dashie got to be the stallion by walking down the aisle with her new wife!"

"Then you're referring to the groom, dear," Rarity corrected her.

Completely left out of the conversation her two friends were having, Applejack simply stared up at the couple, unable to believe her eyes. Her unbelief was added to further by a sweet kiss the cyan pegasus planted upon her companions forehead, eliciting soft giggles from the shy pegasus as the two prepared to land.

"Legs out Flutters. I can't carry you like this on the ground."

"Imagine if you could." The coy mare cooed softly, nuzzling the pony carrying her.

Dash giggled. "Yea." She softly placed her precious cargo upon the ground, slipping in a quick affectionate lick onto the soft, heated yellow cheek.

"Uh... 'Scuse me. But when did ya'll both decide to get married? Ah didn't even know you two were... ya know... lesbians." A blustery orange mare managed, still nearly dumbstruck by the display before her.

Rarity rushed forward to greet her two feathered friends. "Yes. I absolutely must know. Why didn't you let us, your friends know?"

"We're allowed to be together." The bold cyan mare spoke up defensively, placing a wing over her shy companion to protect her. She further added to this by kissing Fluttershy's cheek. "And let's just say we wanted to surprise you guys!"

"By...gettin' married?" Said Applejack, tilting her head slightly.

"Darling, really, don't take this wrong way. I'm only asking on behalf of all three of us. Just how long have you two even been together to come to this decision?" Rarity asked.

"Hi, girls!" Twilight was walking by, before she came over to see what was going on. "What are you all talking about?"

"Hi there Twi-Twi!" Pinkie bounded over and hugged the newcomer. "Dashie and Fluters are now married. I was so sad because I didn't get to make them a cake and Rarity here missed out on making two lovely wedding dresses but it's okay now because they just look sooo cute together!" She held her face with her hooves, squeezing her cheeks together, trying make Twilight look even cuter.

"Wait, what?" Twilight said through her squished cheeks.

"Tha' was what ah was wanting to know..." Applejack commented dryly.

"Back up, back up!" Twilight gently broke away from Pinkie, looking at the two pegasi with wide eyes. "You two...got married?"

Dash gave her a cheeky grin while Fluttershy nuzzled up to her fillyfriend, hiding her blushing face from view. The prankster chose not to say anything quite yet. Things were turning out to be funnier than she imagined. She instead contented herself with planting a kiss on Fluttershy's forehead, holding it. The cheeky cyan mare slowly broke off, shamelessly nuzzling her fillyfriend, happy to be the center of attention.

"Seriously...married? You two? Married?" The still shocked spell caster managed.

"It truly is surprising, isn't it, dear?" Rarity agreed. "It seems to have happened so fast!"

"Why? We've known each other since we were fillies." Dash replied defensively, grinning at the same time like she knew something.

"That may be, darling, but it still is quite a commitment!" The white unicorn told her.

"Hey! I am committed to Fluttershy."

"I never said you were not, however, I-"

"When did it happen?" Twilight cut in.

Fluttershy chose the moment to poke her head out. "W-wel... Um... I-I've loved Rainbow Dash for so long now... ever since she saved me at Flight School." She smiled shyly at the admission.

All eyes then turned to Dash, expecting her answer.

"It took me a while to realize..." She giggled softly, affectionately ruffling her fillyfriend's feathers. "But I got there in the end... This filly sings the most wonderful duet."

"Hee..." Fluttershy giggled, nuzzling her beloved.

"Okay...and when did you get married? ...Just now?" The lavender unicorn indicated to the flowers in Fluttershy's mane. "You eloped? ...That's not fair...we couldn't even be there for you guys? I'd have loved to help you organize a wedding!"

Dash blinked a few seconds. "Oh... eloped. Cool word." Soft giggles turned into raucous laughter and the bold pegasus was soon being supported by her blushing companion, the only pony between her and rolling around laughing on the ground.

"What exactly is so funny?" A very annoyed alabaster unicorn asked the mare in hysterics. "Honestly! I would have expected you of all ponies to take this marriage seriously, Rainbow Dash!"

"Me!?" Breathing deeply, the prankster cooled herself down a little. "This was the most awesome joke ever! It was awesomely funny. You should have seen your faces!"

"...A joke? You were joking?!" Rarity's eyes widened.

Twilight looked a mixture of surprised and yet relieved. "Okay, so you were joking...and...why?"

"Yay! So we didn't miss it!" Pinkie cheered happily. "We can have an awesome super duper wedding for you guys after all!"

"Well since Fluttershy and I started dating... I thought of the best prank ever!" Dash proudly announced.

A few collective sighs and groans came from the rest of the group, but were overall relieved at having not missed their previously alleged eloping.

"So y'all were bein' serious 'bout bein' a couple, at least..." Applejack clarified.

"Oh yes..." Fluttershy softly replied, certainty in her quiet voice.

"That's why we had the most awesome first date ever on a cloud I found." The cheeky speedster grinned, giving her marefriend a winged hug. The shy pegasus snuggled in close, happy to be in the comforting embrace with her lover.

"Hee..." Fluttershy giggled. "We did...just want to tell you girls that we're together..."

"Yay! Fluttershy and Dashie together party!" Pinkie jumped up and down, elated.

"Maybe tomorrow..." Said Applejack. "Ah got some apple buckin' ta do."

"And I have a big order to fill! Perhaps we can celebrate this tomorrow!" Rarity agreed.

"Yeah, tomorrow, Pinks! I got one thing left for Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash winked.

Said mare giggled and nuzzled in closer to her mare. "And I'm sure it will be so wonderful too, Rainbow..."

"You know it, Flutters!"

Twilight laughed in amusement, smiling, "Well, you two go and do your thing, then. I'd better get back to the library."

"Then I can start planning you guys wedding! Since you haven't yet had it, I can now help you with it!" The party pony bounded off, happy.

"...Well, since it's gonna be soon..." Dash snickered.

Fluttershy licked her cheek. "Oh, Rainbow..."

"Yes Fluttershy? Shal I call our ride now?"

Rarity shook her head, unable to believe how different her normally bold, self-centered friend was acting around Fluttershy. "Dear. Keep this up and your Fluttershy will be ruling the house." She commented before slowly walking off.

"Dream on!" Rainbow called after her. "I'm the boss around here!"

Fluttershy gently nuzzled her fillyfriend, licking under her chin, causing the bold mare to almost dissolve at her touch. "I think I can be assertive when my Rainbow needs me to be."

The sentiment made Dash's wings rise. "You can be assertive anytime you want, Flutters..." She whispered suggestively.

Rarity laughed softly as she walked off. "It's good to see somepony has tamed you Rainbow Dash. I wonder if Fluttershy could bring you along next time we have one of our spa meets?"

"N-No! No! That's crazy!" Rainbow yelled, blushing heavily. "I don't do spas!"

"What happens if your snuggly was there with you?" Fluttershy softly asked, cuddling up with the flushing pegasus, only making her embarrassment worse.

"Oh...come on...don't...twist my wing..." Dash pouted.

"I'm sure I could help you enjoy it..." The cuddling pegasus continued to plead her case, knowing she could win. "But you don't have to if my wonderful Wonderbolt doesn't want to..." The yellow mare gave her fillyfriend an adorable sad face.

"Darn it...! You really know how to twist my wing, Flutters..." The cyan pegasus looks away with a blush. "All right, fine. I'll go with you guys on your next spa excursion."

"Yay!" The shy pegasus softly cheered, nuzzling up under her strong protectors chin, relishing the warm sense of victory, happy that she would be able to spend even more time with her special somepony.

Despite the annoyed grumbles, it wasn't very long before Dash melted and snuggled Fluttershy. "You're going to be the end of me, Flutters..."

"Mmm... No... I'm sure I won't be. You're too special for that Rainbow..." She continued to immerse herself in her lovers coat, relishing the strong scent of her mare.

"D'awwww...you're too much! And you're so cute..." Dash licked her companion's cheek.

Fluttershy giggled softly at the warm touch. "You are too..." She cooed.

"How about I go get our ride and then we can head up and I'll show you one last thing? For a cool end to our first date."

"Sure..." Fluttershy nodded, nuzzling her.

Offering one last lick, the speedly pegasus took off, leaving a graceful rainbow trail behind her. Fluttershy didn't have long to wait before the rainbow trail reappeared, this time pushing their cloud. With a shy smile on her face, Fluttershy slowly took off, leisurely making her way up to the presented ride. Dash wore a happy smile on her face as she observed her love delicately embarking.

"So...where are we going? What are you going to show me?" Fluttershy asked curiously, her eyes gleaming.

"I was thinking something sappy and romantic... something my new fillyfriend would like." Dash grinned as she hopped onto the cloud next to her companion. "Just right here... above Ponyville. You haven't slept on a cloud for too long Flutters. So tonights your night." She pounced on the yellow pegasus and the two formed a pony pile of wings and limbs on the cloud as Dash snuggled into her love.

"Really? Ooooh...Rainbow, you're so sweet!" Fluttershy laughed in joy.

The grinning pegasus on top licked her fillyfriend's muzzle affectionately. "Yep. Hopefully not too mushy though. I have a reputation of cool I need to keep."

A little pout formed at Fluttershy's lips. "Do you really think that somepony will think you're less cool just because you're...romantic?"

"I don't know. But it is mushy stuff. And I don't need other ponies who aren't my Fluttershy to know that I'm mushy." Dash defended herself.

"But who cares what they think?" The shy pony nuzzled her. "What matters is what you think."

"I guess...?" They cyan mare slowly reciprocated. "But I don't really want to lose any fans. Scoots would be horrified to see me all mushy and kissy." A sudden, grin crossed the prankster's face. "Actually... that could be a great laugh. The look on her face would be be more classic that Twilight's reaction to us being supposedly married."

"Yes, it would..." Fluttershy smiled at the thought, giggling. But then, a horrible thought came to her. She tensed a bit, her smile fading as a sense of dread overcame her heart and mind.

"What's wrong, Flutters?" Cerise eyes gazed down into shining cyan ones with concern.

"...Rainbow...would you...leave me if...if...everypony thought less of you and you lost your fans because of us? ...Please be honest..." Fluttershy uttered, whimpering as tears came to her eyes.

"No way!" With care, the strong mare removed the tears, licking them away with love. "I could never leave you. That would be worse than cutting off my own wings and I'd never do that! If they don't like it then they will have to find somepony who is awesome and cool."

"...Really?" Fluttershy asked with a teary, hopeful smile as the dread melted away.

"Of course! Don't ever doubt that. Like I said... you are the most awesome mare I've ever met. Remember snuggly?" The cheeky pegasus nuzzled her companion, a wide grin strong on her face.

Elation and relief overcame the creamy yellow mare as she smiled widely. "Oh, Rainbow!"

The bold pegasus planned a quick kiss on the light pony's nose. "Of course... there is also this thing of you singing like an angel..."

It was all too much as the enraptured Fluttershy pulled Dash in for a passionate, loving kiss and holding her tightly. She just felt so happy! As well as that, so loved. So cherished. Not a thing in her words or expressions were deceitful nor ironic. It was genuine. She knew Rainbow Dash would never say such things unless she meant them, and that proved true, tenfold. "Thank you... Oh Rainbow...I love you! Oh, I love you! Marry me!"

The strong sky blue pegasus grinned a cheeky grin. She flipped herself and her lover over, swapping positions before gently tossing the elated mare into the air and catching her with waiting hooves. "D'awwwww. Of course I will, Fluttershy! I love you, too." Enveloping the pretty pink-maned pegasus in her hooves, she placed a quick lick on her muzzle before moving in for a kiss to seal the deal.

All too happy, Fluttershy kissed back and snuggled more into her, tears pooling from beneath her eyelids and down her cheeks. But they were tears of pure joy, all a part of the way she poured her love into the kiss.

The world outside vanished as Rainbow Dash allowed herself to lose herself in the kiss with her fillyfriend. The bold pegasus smiled through the kiss, making soft sensual growls of pleasure. She had her fillyfriend, her future wife and felt like she never wanted to let go. Caught up in the moment, she ran her forehooves through the soft flowing pink mane, relishing the feel of it as it ran through her hooves like silk.

Little moans escaped Fluttershy as she responded in kind, running her hooves through the colourful mane of the cyan mare. "Mmmm..."

The two lovers continued to kiss, lost in their own world of blissful passion. Love was in the air. True sweet sweet love and neither wanted to leave its warm passionate bubble.

They lost track of time, eventually being forced to pull away, breathless.

A panting Rainbow Dash stared down into the shining aqua eyes of her lover. "Yes Fluttershy... I'll marry you. You beat me to it." She pulled the soft mare in for a tight hug, feeling her heart beating in time with the pony who lay against her.

"Yay!" Cheered Fluttershy, hugging her back.

Feeling a wash of confidence flow over her, Rainbow Dash begun softly singing to the love of her life, holding her gaze as she stared into the amazing cyan eyes.

_"Been dreaming, I've been waiting_  
_To find marry this great pony_  
_Oh Fluttershy, love of my life, your awesome heart_  
_Mine's beating hard, it's just the start_

_Perform for crowds of thousands_  
_I'd shower you with diamonds_  
_It's wonderful to see you right here _  
_In the clouds!"_

Fluttershy giggled softly. Although not entirely in tune the whole time, the sky blue mare's singing had sent her heart and mind further into a spin and she took a moment to nuzzle the singer.

A sweet little reprise of her own came to mind as the shy pony sang softly back to her lover.

_"At the moment, in the clouds_  
_I thought I'd seen it all_  
_All the days I'd known you_  
_In the clouds_

_All the good and the bad times_  
_I will love you no matter what_  
_We've become good friends forever_  
_Right here in the clouds"_

_Without a second thought, they both joined in song, _  
_"All our dreams, will come true, right here in the clouds with you._  
_This is what we've waited for, to this great love forever"_

Fluttershy broke down into little giggles, nuzzling her fillyfriend, nose to nose.

_"All we've longed for, all we've dreamed, our happy ever after_  
_Finally will come true, right here in the clouds. In the clouds!_  
_And we'll have the best night ever... _  
_On the clouds here with you."_

* * *

Two lovers lay together under Luna's night sky. Shy yellow nuzzled further into the loving embrace of her bold light blue mare as they waited patiently, content in each others hooves. As Dash gazed upwards to the heavens she grinned. Her tail was gently entwining itself with the soft pink tail of her companion, playing a little game together, passing the time.

The pink tail whipped out of Dash's reach, causing her to roll over to attempt to win it back. Fluttershy was waiting for her move though, meeting her with a soft kiss on the lips. Dash immersed herself in the sudden but welcome kiss, her mind on fire as she slowly pushed her fillyfriend back fighting for control over the elusive tail. The athlete pulled away for a moment to breathe, drawing in deep breaths as she gazed lovingly down at her mare.

"Even your tail is shy," Rainbow teased lovingly, nuzzling their noses. "And you know what your shy cuteness does to me!"

The coy pegasus under her giggled softly. "Oh yes? My pretty Rainbow should show me. If she doesn't mind." Further giggles accompanied one of the signature questions asked by the yellow pony.

Eager for the challenge, Dash smirked in a predatory manner. "Oh, I'll show you, Flutters."

"Hee! And how will you do that, my dear?" Fluttershy giggled, smiling.

"Well..." The cyan mare grinned cheekily. She licked her mare's muzzle, eliciting soft giggles from her.

Rainbow trails followed an aggressive tail as it wiped after the elusive pink one. To keep her mare occupied, Dash gave her mare soft little licks and nibbles across her neck, moving slowly up toward her perky yellow ear. She grinned victoriously as soft moans of pleasure escaped the pegasus on the bottom. Continuing her work to the sounds of more soft giggles, the athlete fought to bring her lover's tail under her control.

"Hee hee!" Fluttershy giggled, giving in to her completely, bringing the bold pony on top into a loving hug.

"I win!" Cheered Rainbow Dash as her tail began wrapping itself around her fiancé's.

"Yes you do!" Fluttershy planted butterfly kisses along her lover's face.

The giggling cyan pegasus returned fire, exchanging kisses with her lover. The two broke out into laughter, pulling away from each other to gaze up at the sky.

A softly panting Rainbow Dash lifted a forehoof to a small group of stars. "Look Fluttershy... Luna's even brought out the stars for you."

"Awwww..." Fluttershy smiled at the sweet sentiment, snuggling into her mare. "That's just a lovely thought, Rainbow..."

"And I'm sure they are cooler than normal." The confident mare added, wrapping the foreleg around the snuggling pegasus.

Peaceful silence hung in the air. Only the steady beating of two hearts could be heard between them, along with the soft sounds of their breathing.

Fluttershy slowly rolled onto her fillyfriend, brushing gently against the strong cyan pegasus below. She curled up on top of her protector, burrowing into the embrace of pony she loved.

The grinning cyan mare stretched out, allowing herself to be used as part of her mate's bed. She contented herself with stroking the soft pink mane and canary yellow feathers.

As the night wore on, two young lovers lay under a blanket of stunning stars, at peace on a cloud made for two.


End file.
